He Loved Her
by BlackCatRedCrow
Summary: Justin loved her. But some of the choices he's made really screwed up there best friend relationship. And now all does is mope in his room and watch her through a piece of paper that shows her to him whenever he wants. But what happens when Giriko gets so annoyed at the priests moping, that he actully helps him. Will this situation get better, or worse?


**Chapter 1**

He loved her.

He always has.

But the choices he made threw his chance away.

Justin sat in his room, holding his Kishin necklace with one hand, and a picture of _her_ in the other. His headphones lay on the bed with his iPod turned off. They were always out when he watched her, so he could hear her angelic voice. He had his chance, and he blew it by leaving. By lying to her for four years as a best friend, then an enemy.

He stared at her through the moving picture. The paper was showing him what he was missing of her. She was with some friends at an amusement park. They had just finished a mission and were staying the night in that town right outside his room to play in the park across the street. That Maka and Soul were to her left, and they were laughing at some joke he didn't hear. On the other side, Black Star was being pig headed about riding the large roller coaster. He knew she wouldn't go on it, she was terrified of heights. Tsubaki was trying to calm down, _her_. She was freaking out about the stupid roller coaster. But then, long, lanky, symmetrical arms wound around her, and pulled her to him. Her face softened and relaxed at his presence.

Justin growled at the three striped Shinigami boy. Death the kid. Justin wanted nothing more than to tear his body limb from limb, then tear off his head slowly so he feels every bit of pain he has. That stupid Kid stole her from him. Just then, Clown stepped in the room.

"How is she?" He asked. Justin's eyes widened. How'd Clown know? He had never told him about her. Eliana. God's Gift.

"What?" He asked. Clown snickered.

"I stay up for hours watching you stare into that piece of paper at her." He answered his confused friend. "And for the record, I noticed your madness level was insanely low when we fought her that one time." Justin flinched at the memory.

They were fighting one another, at by the end Eliana had won, but she didn't finish. She just cried and ran from him. He hasn't come out of his room since then. He just sits there for hours, watching her.

"She's fine…" He said to the snickering Clown.

"Go see her you idiot." Giriko muttered to the priest. Ever since the damn ass moron had started moping over this cute midget, and never even bothered listening to his music anymore, Giriko had partly gotten used to talking to the bastard, and partly was annoyed that his arch enemy wasn't up to fighting him anymore. All he did now was sit on his bed and watch her.

"No way." Justin said, his eyes widening. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"Why?" The saw asked, shrugging with his bottle of alcohol.

"Because she doesn't want to see me." Justin said, looking down at her. She was screaming. Black Star had pulled her onto the roller coaster, and she was clutching him with all her life. This always confused him. Why did she do that to them, when she was with Kid? "And I don't want her upset." Giriko thought for a second, then smacked the blonde upside the head with the wine bottle. "Ow!" Justin yelled, grabbing his head. Giriko huffed, then left.

"Moron." He muttered, walking through the hallway.

Then, he suddenly got an idea. A real stupid idea. One that could get him killed. And he loved it.

Park…

"I'm gonna hurl!" Black Star yelled, running off. Eliana giggled. Kid came up behind her.

"Well that figures." He muttered. Eli giggled again and hugged Kid, Maka, and Soul all at once.

"Thanks for this guys. It really did cheer me up." She sang happily. Maka slapped her a high five. Black Star came back with Tsubaki at his side, his face emerald green.

"I don't think that roller coaster was a good idea." Soul suggested. Everyone agreed. Eliana looked at them. They had stayed longer for her. To cheer her up. She had loved him. And he left to Madness. He had never loved her anyway. He never showed her more than the necessary kindness needed. Justin was a hard headed dork…that she had loved for over four years now.

"Hey guys…lets go to that one!" Patty yelled, dragging Liz to a ride that picks you up and spins you around really fast. The others ran up to stop Patty, leaving Eliana behind. She started walking when someone plowed right into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Sorry about that." The guy said. He held his hand out to her, which she took trustingly with a smile on her face. He brushed her off. "You okay?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Yep." She said. He smiled, and held out his hand.

"I'm Giriko." He said. She looked at him.

"Nice name." She giggled, taking his hand. "I'm Eliana."


End file.
